Jellybean Fun
by Baka Penguin
Summary: Ash and Misty are at the pokemon center. Ash is bored, so Misty, annoyed, gives Ash some jellybeans. But, they're no ordinary jellybeans. Pokeshipping


**~Nature's A/N~**

**Me: Hi everyone! Just another random one-shot!**

**Animal: Let me guess...you were bored.**

**Me: Yup. Oh, and everyone, this is Animal! My friend's OC!**

**Animal: Helloooo!**

**Me: Alright, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

=Jellybeans=

"Ugh... I'm soooo bored!" Ash groaned.

Misty hit Ash with her mallet, causing to Ash howl in pain.

"Ow Misty! You gave me enough bruises, to make my bruises have bruises."

"Well too bad! Our pokemon are still with Nurse Joy, so you just have to wait!" Misty exclaimed angrily.

"But there's nothing to do!"

Misty groaned. You would think that they've been sitting at the pokemon center, for hours now right? Wrong! They've only checked in about ten minutes ago, and Ash was already complaining.

Ash and Misty were in a six-on-six double battle against Gary and Leaf. You see, they met up in a clearing in the forest. While Misty and Leaf were talking, Ash and Gary got in a fight about something, and decided to settle things in a battle. Things were bad enough when Misty and Leaf were dragged into it. Ash and Misty won, but boy were the girl's pissed. Ash got a full serving of Misty's mallet, while Leaf grabbed Gary by his hair and dragged him away. Her anger was even worse, since she was on the losing team.

"C'mon there's got to be something I could do," Ash whined.

Misty searched through her backpack for something to keep Ash entertained. At this point, she would try _anything_, to get Ash to shut up. Suddenly, a lightbulb clicked on in her head, as she rembered something she bought at the last town they were in.

"Here Ash!" Misty said, as she gave him a small purple box.

Ash quickly grabbed the mystery box, and examined it. "Bean Boozled? Wait! Are these jellybeans?!" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yep. It's called the Jellybean Challenge," Misty pointed to the back of the box,"It's when you spin the spinner to see which kind of jellybean to eat. Then whatever jellybean it lands on, is what jellybean you eat. The catch is, most of the jellybeans taste terrible, and look just like the yummy jellybeans. So whatever flavor you get, you HAVE to eat it. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Sounds easy enough. Let's play!"

"What do you mean? I'm not playing this stupid game!"

"It's a 2 player game. I mean, it's not fair if I'm the only one eating jellybeans."

Misty prepared to retort back, but stopped, after realizing it was a waste of breath. _That Ash. So dense, but so kind and caring. I guess that's why I like him. Maybe even love him._

"Fine."

"Great! I'll go first then." Ash spun the spinner, watching as it went round n' round.

"Booger or Juicy Pear," Ash read. He took a green jellybean and ate it. His lips curled into a smile, as he chewed.

"Yummy! Juicy Pear!"

"Beginner's Luck," Misty said playfully, as she spun the spinner.

"Let's see, Buttered Popcorn or Rotten Egg. Please don't be Rotten Egg," Misty pleaded, as she took a white and yellow jellybean and ate it. Her eyes widened at the taste.

"Eewww! Rotten Egg!"

"Remember, you can't spit it out."

Misty closed her eyes, quickly chewed the horrendous jellybean, and forced it down her esophogus. Swiftly after, she drank an entire bottle of water.

"Okay, my turn!" Ash spun the spinner.

"Lilipup Chow or Chocolate."

He took a brown jellybean, and held it in his hand. "Oh, I hope it's chocolate!" Ash said before popping it into his mouth. Shortly after, he choked at the taste.

"Ugh! Lilipup Chow, does not taste very good."

Misty started to giggle at his reaction, as Ash struggled to eat the jellybean. He looked at Misty with a hurt expression.

"Why'd you laugh Misty? I didn't laugh at you when you were eating that other jellybean."

"Sorry Ash. It's just funny to watch you NOT wanting to eat food for once."

"You shouldn't have said that Misty. Now you'll be sorry."

"Oh yeah. And how are you gonna' do that Ash Ketchum?" Misty stood up, crossing her arms, confidently.

Ash stood up too, and stepped towards her, so they were centimeters apart, causing Misty to blush. She felt his breathing on her face, as her heart was pounding like a drum.

"With this." Ash smashed his lips against hers, and forcefully pushed his tongue in her mouth. Misty's eyes were the size of saucers now, as he quickly pulled away. She covered her mouth with her hands shocked. The Ash Ketchum, her long time crush, just kissed her. But then...the taste of Lillipup Chow hit her.

"Eeewwww! Ash! You stole my first kiss, just to make me taste dog chow!" Misty screamed, angrily.

"Hey it was your fault for laughing at me. Besides, at least your first kiss was with me."

Misty blushed at the comment, but then quickly pulled out her mallet. She repeatedly tried to whack Ash with her mallet, chasing him out the door, leaving a confused Nurse Joy, and Pikachu.

* * *

**Me: Ugh. I actually got the idea for this chapter, from doing the jellybean challenge.**

**Animal: Oh yeah, I remember that. You and Water did it right.**

**Me: Yep. We both got the same flavor too. Rotten Egg...*shudders***

**Animal: I think we ruined Water's view on jellybeans.**

**Water: Jellybeans will never taste the same again! T_T *sobs***

**Me: It's okay Water...wait! What are you doing here?! Animal's the co-host for my one-shots not you. Now go back to your fanfic!**

***runs back to 'Mira the Queen of Matchmaking' fanfic***

**Me: *sigh* So did you guys like the story? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading, until next time! ;)**

**Animal: Bye everyone!**

**~Nature~**


End file.
